1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding tables. In particular, the present invention relates to a folding table having a novel collapse and locking system to provide compact folding of the table for better storage, mobility and/or transportability.
2. Background
In order to increase the practical utility of existing furniture, whether household furniture or office furniture, there are continually increasing demands on their function. For example, tables are known to support all types of activity such as reading, writing, drawing, crafts, projects, holding and storing items, and the like. However, when not in use, a table can become inconvenient, especially in locations where the space is needed for other activities. For this reason, folding tables have developed. By providing a folding mechanism, tables can be collapsed for easier transportation and storage. Advantageously, this allows tables to be stored vertically or horizontally and placed in, for example, a storage closet or against a wall.
Various mechanisms for folding a table have been developed. For example, FIG. 1 shows a folding table that can be used for various indoor and outdoor activities. The folding table is comprised primarily of a table top 10 and a support assembly 12. The support assembly 12 a pair of side rails 16, a pair of cross bars 18 positioned at opposing ends of the table, and a pair of legs 20. Additionally, two support braces 22 may be coupled to the table top 10 and legs 20. The two legs 20 are pivotally attached to the table top. As such, when it is desired to store the table, legs 20 are brought inward until they are placed substantially parallel to table top 10. Advantageously, this reduces the space required to store the table. However, in a conventional folding table such as the one shown in FIG. 1, the area of the table top is fixed so that it is only possible to fold the legs 20 while there is no way to fold the table top 10.
There are many situations where it would be desirable to have a table of a size comparable to the table shown in FIG. 1. Camping and traveling are some examples. However, transporting the table of FIG. 1, even in its folded state, becomes unreasonable. For one thing, a conventional folding table does not easily fit in the trunk or backseat of a car. A person may be required to get a larger vehicle or attach a trailer to their vehicle if they desire to transport the conventional folding table.
Furthermore, there are limited spaces in a persons' house or property where they can store a conventional folding table, even in its folded state. Often, a person must store the table upright against a wall, which can sometimes be dangerous. If the table is stored horizontally, the table takes up space which might be used for other objects. It would thus be an advantage to provide a folding table which provides the table top size comparable to a conventional folding table, but which requires less space for storage.
In addition, a conventional folding table is generally unwieldy for a single person to transport, even in its folded state. Transporting a large folding table can sometimes be dangerous if the person is too small to lift the table by themselves. It would thus be an advantage to provide a folding table which, in its most folded state, provides a structure which is easily lifted and carried by a single person.
Additionally, when a conventional folding table is in a folded position, the folded legs structures are exposed which may catch on other objects or cause potential injury to a person who may come in contact with the exposed structures.
Thus, it would be an advantage to provide a table which has a large enough table top to provide the area needed for most activities, but which provides a compact structure which is easily lifted and transported.